In the Air
by Hajime-Chan
Summary: “Te estas burlando de mi” decidió el moreno con voz convencida y un poco herida, mientras evitaba los ojos del mas alto. Shonen ai [ZoroxRuffy]


_¡Hace mucho que no escribía nada! Y como hoy no tenia ganas de hacer nada, pues, salió esto, y con sorpresa para mi de One Piece xD!. Quizás y para variar los personajes quedaron algo **OoC**, aunque no creo que tanto. Y como todo escrito mío, **Shonen ai** nOn_

**In the Air**

Observó su figura en paz, recargada sobre la barandilla en donde terminaba la proa. Deleitándose con la fina y perfecta curva de su espalda encorvada, apoyada con pereza sobre el frió metal, su mentón apoyado en el mismo, mientras sus brazos colgaban aburridos hacia fuera, como si quisiera tocar el mar, estando consiente de que cualquiera menos el podía hacerlo. Y al mirarlo en tal deplorable situación deseo con todas sus fuerzas que por una vez en la vida pudiera alcanzar el mar sin saber lo que inevitablemente ocurriría.

"Ruffy ... " llamó con voz suave dejando que esta se perdiera entre los fuertes vientos que azotaban al barco, meciéndolo de un lado hacia el otro, tal y como los cabellos del hombre de goma lo hacían.

El chico pareció no inmutarse de la voz no muy lejana llamándole con un tono preocupado, pero se equivoco cuando observo su pequeño y joven rostro voltearse hasta encararlo, y pudo apreciar que efectivamente sus grandes ojos no mostraban ningún otro sentimiento que no fuera el aburrimiento y la impotencia.

"¿No te parece irónico?" pregunto el moreno sin perder de vista los ojos del joven peliverde transmitiéndole su tristeza. "Lo que mas deseo en el mundo es ser el Rey de los Piratas, estar toda mi vida sobre un barco, mientras este navega por los mares..." se detuvo un momento para voltear la vista y observar como las olas se mecían por las fuertes ráfagas de viento, Zoro lo imito. " Y ni siquiera puedo nadar..."

Y volvió a imitarlo cuando ambos bajaron la vista luego de las palabras de Ruffy. Zoro frunció los labios con rabia y arrugo un poco el entrecejo como solía hacer con cada cosa que le molestara, pero esta vez no solo le molestaba, si no que también le preocupaba el estado en que se encontraba su capitán.

En esta vida habían cosas extrañas, y una de las que mas estaba conciente era de su joven amigo. El chico podía estirarse tanto como lo necesitara y moverse con la facilidad de una gelatina bien cuajada, podía fácilmente confundir una oveja con un leopardo y no darse cuenta de ello hasta que se lo hacían saber incasables veces, podía seguir la vida fácilmente y entablar una amistad con una persona al igual que con un animal parlanchín. Y definitivamente lo mas raro que le había tocado ver en su vida, era al joven de goma triste o preocupado.

Se levanto del suelo de madera con pesadez, apoyando ambas manos en el transcurso para ayudarse a alzar su delgado cuerpo, y una vez que estuvo en pie, camino lentamente hacia el moreno hasta alcanzarlo y quedarse frente a el unos segundos. Tomó su barbilla con delicadeza y la alzo con decisión para encarar su rostro y acariciar con su pulgar la delgada cicatriz que marcaba su mejilla desde su niñez, en un acto para probar su valentía. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y soltó una risa corta y aguda, que obligo al mas pequeño a observar a su espadachín.

"Anda... puedes lanzarte al mar..." susurró Zoro con voz firme pero tan despacio que solo su acompañante a unos poco centímetros de el pudo escuchar con esfuerzo. Observo con evidente diversión como los ojos de Ruffy se entrecerraban con evidente disgusto.

"Te estas burlando de mi" decidió el moreno con voz convencida y un poco herida, mientras evitaba los ojos del mas alto.

"Cáete cuantas veces quieras, yo iré por ti..." aseguró con determinación el espadachín con una media sonrisa mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Ruffy hasta posar sus fríos labios sobre los del hombre de goma, sintiendo la sonrisa de este y dejando un húmedo beso sobre ellos. .".. mi capitán."

Tras separarse observo el rostro moreno de Ruffy cubierto por un débil rubor, y una sonrisa sobre sus rojos labios. Y no basto nada cuando estaba el delgado cuerpo abrazado contra su pecho. Cerro la boca que inconscientemente había abierto ante la sorpresa y lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos protegiéndolo del molesto y frió viento que continuaba azotando sus cabellos, meciendo las olas del mar, enfriando sus cuerpos, y que justo en ese minuto tomaba el gorro de paja de Ruffy y lo hacia volar de su pequeña cabeza. Ruffy se separo un poco del abrazo de su compañero para observar como el gorro volaba y caía suavemente sobre el mar.

"Puedes empezar ahora..." susurró despacio el moreno antes de soltarse totalmente del agarre, correr tras su preciado gorro y lanzarse en un piquero hacia el mar en busca de el.

Zoro bufó molesto. No faltaba que el se lanzara tras el gorro, perfectamente podía ir el solo.

**N O X**


End file.
